Starlight
by Miss Cow
Summary: What happens when a ten year old girl is warped into the pokemon world on Halloween night? Charlotte isn't as happy as she thought that she would be in the pokemon world at first, mainly because she's so creeped out! And what happened to her dad?


I am not sure if I will finish this story or not, I guess it really depends on how much people like it, and if I stay interested in the topic. Probably not the latter, since I've wanted to write a fanfic like this for about three years, I just didn't know how to start it. Most of the things in the real life part comes from my own experiences.

Noodle and Sparkle are my dog and cat in real life, and I really wanted to incorporate them into a story. And the characters are all based off of real life people, so don't say that someone sounds totally fake x.X

I hope you enjoy it ^-^

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Aw. . .Noodle looks so cute," I said, admiring my schnoodle's Halloween costume. My Nonni and I had spent all day on her costume, and it had been worth it. It was impossible to imagine my brother's dog in any other costume. Noodle the noodle. How perfect.

My Nonni and I had gotten a yellow towel and sewed on uncooked noodles, then tied it onto Noodle with colored yarn. Noodle was busy attempting to gnaw at the dangling noodles, when my mom called me to get ready for trick-or-treating. This year I was hunting for candy with my neighbors (and friends) Garret Marr and Katie Baker, and I was more excited than ever.

I ran into my room and pulled on my devil costume, and ran downstairs for my mom to color my hair red. After she finished, I grabbed my pitchfork and my pillowcase and headed out the door. Garret and Katie were waiting outside, dressed as Darth Vader and Ruby the Pirate Beauty.

Trick-or-treating wasn't as fun as I expected, Garret walked extremely slowly and always had to go back home to empty out his pumpkin, and Katie ended up ditching us because of his slow pace, but it wasn't that bad. Really. Next year I'm not Trick-or-treating with Garret. Only Katie.

Garret had already gone home, and I was about to walk back inside my house, when the strangest thing happened. I saw the air. . .bend. . .and twist. I dropped my candy, and slowly walked toward it, and as I did, the wind got stronger. Then, everything went black.

When I woke up, it was day. I slowly got up to find myself next to my house, like I had been last night, but something was different. I thought that I almost had it when I heard Katie's voice.

"Charlotte, what are you doing still in your costume? Halloween was yesterday!" I looked down at my clothes to see that instead of the devil costume that I had put on, was a Pikachu one. Huh? Last time I checked, I was too embarrassed to tell anyone of my love of pokemon, let alone wear a pokemon costume!

"I, uh. . .dozed off or something," I said uncertainly. I looked at her, surprised to see her wearing one of those traveling bags that pokemon trainers had on my favorite television show. Then I noticed something else about her. Katie's red hair seemed lighter, as if she had been out in the sun, and her blue eyes seemed brighter.

"Well anyways, guess what?" Katie pulled a shiny new pokeball out of her bag. "My mom let me get a pokemon!" What? Katie hated pokemon. Scary.

"But you're turning ten in December," I managed. This is a dream. This is a very creepy dream. But I knew it wasn't a dream. Dreams weren't ever this real.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Katie must've taken my reaction as jealousy or something, because then she said, "Don't feel bad just because you didn't get a pokemon when you turned ten, besides, after what happened to your dad. . ." she bit her lip. "Nevermind." What? What happened to my dad? At that point I was pretty much freaking out.

"I'm going to go get changed," I said quickly, and I rushed into my home. I slammed the door shut, breathing hard, when I glanced over to a Growlthie with a red collar that read 'Noodle.'

The orange dog sat down in front of me, and lifted up its leg to scratch an itch on its head, closing her big black eyes as she did. She put her leg back down, then looked up at me, her eyes begging, and wagged her white poofy tail. "Growlthie!" she said, tilting her head. I slowly stepped away, trying not to touch her, too scared, and without losing eye contact, I backed away, slowly creeping upstairs to my room. The door creaked close.

I walked towards my dresser, and found a fresh pair of clothes inside. I put them on, still a little creeped out, and then found a brush for my thick brown hair. I was wearing the usual navy blue jeans, but there was a light blue skirt over it, and my t-shirt matched my jeans, just as my unzipped sweatshirt matched my skirt. It seemed like something that I would wear, but different. I felt a bit more creative than scared now. Besides, this was the kind of thing that pokemon trainers wore, right? I took a deep breath and walked back downstairs. Noodle in her strange new form was waiting for me, still wagging her tail, and I slowly laid my hand on her striped back, and rubbed it cautiously.

"This is what you've always wanted, Charlotte," I told myself. "Don't ruin the moment." I stopped. Where was Sparkle? I stopped petting the little Growlthie and walked into the kitchen, where I found my mom eating lunch. "Mom?" She finished her bite.

"Yes?"

"Where's Sparkle?"

"Remember, your sister is working today."

"Uh, okay." Job? "Mom?"

"What?"

"When can I have my pokemon?"

"You already know the answer."

"But Cole and Malina have pokemon."

She sighed. "Fine." She got up, putting her dish in the sink. Her brown eyes flashed. "I'll make an appointment for you." She picked up the phone and dialed a number as I walked out the door, where Katie was still waiting for me.

"Guess what?" I said, finally feeling the excitement that I should have felt from the beginning. "My mom is letting me get a pokemon!" Katie gasped.

"Really? That's great!" she sounded excited for me.

"Which pokemon did your mom get you?" I asked. Maybe I could get one that would be good against hers so that if we ever battled I could win. I needed strategy.

"It'll be a surprise," Katie said, unfortunately. "That way it'll be fair when we battle."

***********

"Alright. . .Charlotte. . .which pokemon would you like?" the man drawled. "If you need help picking, just ask me and I'll help you." He put his feet onto his desk and opened a newspaper. "Go on."

I stepped into the room behind him, and saw millions of pokemon, each in a different cage, like the ones for animals in my world. They were way too small, and the pokemon looked sad. One determined Chimchar was holding his cage bar, banging his feet. Each pokemon looked sadder than the last, and made me worried, what would the remaining pokemon think when I left with one of their brothers? But then I found the pokemon that was the most desperate. A mother Glacion, covered with mud and dirt, was curled around a young group of baby Eevee. The smallest one was struggling to find room to cuddle next to its mother, while the others slept peacefully beside her. The Glacion looked pleadingly at me, and I knew that I had made my choice. I opened the cage door and picked up the smallest Eevee. We looked at each other, and it was decided. I sadly closed the cage door, and carried the Eevee back to the front desk. "I want this one." I said, holding her up.

"You want the runt? Fine then. Money?" I handed the bad excuse for a professor the money, and left.

When I was outside, I held my Eevee up. "I'm going to name you Starlight." She squeaked gingerly, and my eyes softened. "I'll never put you in that big bad cage ever." As I said that, I realized that I wouldn't be able to put her in my prepared pokeball. "It's okay, you can sit on my shoulder." I put Starlight there, but she seemed to prefer the top of my head, so I left her there.

My mom picked me up in her car, and seemed to be relieved when she saw how small Starlight was. But then she found a new problem. "How will it protect you?"

"What?"

"How will it protect you from, you know, other pokemon." I looked at my mom, confused.

"Pokemon aren't that dangerous," I said. "I've never seen them do too much damage."

"Obviously you've forgotten about your dad," she said stiffly. My dad again. What happened to my dad? In the real world, my dad was fine. But this wasn't the real world. That was the problem.


End file.
